『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni - Yukidomarishi-hen』
by AuNipaah
Summary: Is it a curse? Or a conspiracy? Furude Rika throws the dice once again, and travels to yet another Hinamizawa. Will she finally be able to overcome fate? Or will she be victim to the seemingly unavoidable tragedy? What will be the outcome of this June of the 58th year of the Shouwa Era?
1. Prologue

_I used to be Nipaah, but I couldn't log into my account. I made this account so I could continue the story._

* * *

『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni』

Yukidomarishi-hen

{Prologue}

【Is there no escape? Is it impossible to defeat this?

Is there no escape? Is it fate for this to happen?

Is there no escape? Is there no end to this tragedy?!】

This is an endless world. That doesn't mean that this world is wide. Well... I guess I should call this world a ring with a small diameter. There's no end to this ring... But that doesn't mean that there's a wide range of possibilities in this world. In other words, this is an endless, finite world.

Seeing this world can only mean one thing... "Furude Rika" was killed once again. For some reason, our lives always end in death. We have journeyed for over 100 years, and yet, we can't seem to find an exit from this tragic labyrinth. No matter how hard we've tried, we have never escaped death. Because of this, we have come to accept that it is fate for "Furude Rika" to be murdered in the June of the 58th year of the Shouwa Era.

I have collected pieces of memories. These are infinite worlds of possibilities centered around "Furude Rika". They are crystalized fragments. I think of these fragments as books, so I give them names.

This is the world where Keiichi was cursed. I call this the "Onikakushi" chapter. In the "Onikakushi" chapter, Maebara Keiichi was taken over by the darkness. He couldn't accept any of his friends' kind words, and eventually beat them to death, not knowing their kindness.

That one is the "Watanagashi" chapter. In that world, Sonozaki Shion was cursed. She killed many people out of revenge for her boyfriend, who went missing in the 57th year of Shouwa. Rika was tortured to death in that world. Life was taking the same direction in the "Meakashi" chapter. Because of this, Rika commited suicide in that world, so she wouldn't have to be tortured. She had already given up on that world anyways.

This fragment is the "Tatarigoroshi" chapter. This was the worst world of all. Rika was unable to do anything in that world. Once Satoko's uncle returned, Rika gave up on that world, too.

There are many other fragments, too. However, every one of them ends with the same terrible fate. And yet, even though we have repeated the month of June of Shouwa 58 countless times, there is one thing we have never learned...

Who is the culprit? Finding that out is part of the story, right? Who is the culprit? Do you even know what the culprit is to begin with? So who is the culprit? Who is the culprit that's gonna kill me?!


	2. Chapter 1

『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni』

Yukidomarishi-hen

{Chapter 1}

For a moment, there was a bright flash... Then everything went dark...

I feel no gravity in the darkness, and I lose all of my senses. I bang my head on the floor with a dull thud.

The darkness begins to fade away, and color returns to the world.

Oh. That's right. I had fallen off of that cliff. My body starts to ache all over.

"Au au... Au au au..."

I hear Hanyuu's scared voice. Hearing her voice suddenly brings my memories back to me.

Now I remember. I am "Furude Rika"... I am the miko of the Furude Shrine... And... I am fated to die in the June of the 58th year of Shouwa.

"Hanyuu...! What day is this? What month and what year?"

I ask the same question that I ask every time something like this happens.

"Um..."

Hanyuu hesitates a little. It's so annoying. I don't have any time to waste; I'm in a hurry. I raise my voice to shout at her.

"You came here before me! You should know!"

"Auau... It's the June of the 58th year of Shouwa... The Watanagashi festival is two weeks away..."

Two weeks?! I only have two weeks to defeat fate?! Is that enough time?!

"This is June of Shouwa 58... I see... I was killed again..."

My memory is vague. It's the common characteristic of a violent death. When my life ends, the memory before death becomes vague. It's like a torn piece of toilet paper... That's what my memory is like, but I know that's not be the best way to put it.

I don't know who killed me or how I was killed. I have journeyed for over 100 years, and in each world before this, I have been murdered violently. And yet, not once have I discovered the answers I'm looking for.

I finally stand on my feet. Hanyuu is looking at me with her usual worried look. Has she already given up on this world?

The area around me is quiet in this morning. I had fallen off of that cliff, and no one was around to witness it. My friends aren't anywhere in sight. Where could they all be?

"Au... Au au..."

The only voice I hear is Hanyuu's. It's so annoying at this time.

"Hanyuu...! Where is everyone?! Are you sure this is June of Shouwa 58?!"

"Au... Yes... But... I don't know where everyone is... Au..."

When Hanyuu speaks, I can hear that she's already given up on this world. She fears that we won't be able to avoid the tragedy of this year.

My body aches, and I start to feel numb.

"Rika..."

Hanyuu's worried voice tells me that I should move from this spot before the pain worsens. I'm already on my feet, I just need to walk. I start taking small steps while observing my surroundings.

I can see the Furude Shrine in the distance. Just behind that is my house. I live there with my best friend Satoko. However... I know nothing of this world I was thrown into. I just hope it hasn't changed too much from the Hinamizawa I know.

• • • • • • • • • •

When I arrive at the shrine, I feel a strange sensation. Well... can I even call it a sensation? It's more like a bad feeling. And yet, I also feel the warmth of home here. I don't understand why I'm feeling this way. Did something bad happen here...and I just don't remember it? I stand still for a minute and let this feeling pass.

I walk around to the back of the shrine. There, I see a small house. It's small, but it's comfortable. This is the house where I live. I approach the building. I unlock the door, and enter the house.

When I walk inside, I am suddenly greeted by a loud yell.

"Rika!?"

It's Satoko. In this world, me and Satoko live together in this small house. It's the same as the Hinamizawa I know.

"What happened to you, Rika?! You're covered in mud and scratches!"

"Mi-. I fell off of a cliff."

I smile to show that it's not really a big deal. Falling off a cliff is nothing compared to the endless cycle of death I experience.

"Well, you should go see a doctor! Falling like that causes a lot of pain!"

Satoko worries over me, but not in the same way as Hanyuu. I decide to just agree with what Satoko's saying.

• • • • • • • • • •

At the clinic, the doctor examines the injuries. He tells me they're not that bad. This gives Satoko a feeling of relief, though Hanyuu still looks scared.

"Au au..."

No one knows about Hanyuu's existence except for me. I'm the only one who can see her. Perhaps she only exists inside of my head. Anyway, she is only visible in front of my eyes.

"I'm glad you're okay, Rika. But you should be more careful!"

Satoko sounds bossy, but she's actually just trying to look out for me.

"Mi-."

"Anyways, if you're okay, then we should get going! We have a club meeting today, remember?"

I wonder what the club activity will be this time around?


	3. Chapter 2

『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni』

Yukidomarishi-hen

{Chapter 2}

Satoko and I arrive at Okinomiya. Satoko is excited about today's club activity. However, we came here early, so we ended up having to wait for the others to show up.

After a while, I finally see them heading towards us on their bikes.

"What took you guys so long? Me and Rika have been waiting forever!"

Satoko acts like she's upset, but I can tell that she's excited to see them.

Rena is the first to greet us.

"Satoko-chan! Rika-chan! Good morning!"

"Good morning. We're glad you could make it, you guys."

"Good morning! We're going to do this quickly before the police get here! Our goal is 1 billion yen!"

Keiichi jokes around as usual. However, Satoko is confused.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Keiichi-san?"

"Sorry that we're late! Kei-chan was didn't show up on time!"

Mion apologizes to me and Satoko for making us wait. And, as usual, it's because of Keiichi.

It's the same situation as before. Does this mean that this world will take the same course as that other world?

We finish greeting each other, and then all of us enter a toy store. This is where the club activity will be. This store is owned by Mion's uncle. Today, the store is crowded. There's a competition going on, and the grand prize is 50,000 yen. It's just like that other world.

"Au... au au..."

I can hear Hanyuu whimpering. She noticed it, too. We've been through this situation before, and it seems as though everything will turn out the same.

• • • • • • • • • •

We are separated into 5 groups. There are 3 kids in each group. The drawing was secretly rigged, so all of the club members got split into different groups. There can only be one winner from each group, and then the winners from each group compete in the final round.

I see. Mion set it up like this so that all of us club members would battle against each other in the final round.

I look at each of my friends' groups.

Satoko is playing a concentration game. The expression on her face makes it seem like she's having a hard time, but I know that she's waiting for the right moment to trap her opponents.

One of her opponents remembers all the cards. However, Satoko's already trapped him. He guesses one of the cards incorrectly. Satoko secretly switched the cards. It's no surprise.

I look toward Mion's group... She's just sitting there with a can of juice in her hand. She's already won the game. She's the club leader, so it's easy to guess that she would win.

Next, I watch Rena's group. It seems Keiichi is watching her as well. In fact, almost the whole store is watching her. She's playing an alphabet matching game.

Slaaaam!

Rena grabs the cards left and right. There are cute pictures on the cards. I see. She's in her 'Kawaii Mode'. Her opponents are losing this game. The look on Mion's face tells me that she knows Rena is going to win the game.

Lastly, I look at Keiichi's table. He's playing the millionare game... And he's losing, as usual. I don't even need to watch him, though. I've seen this before, in another world. He's going to convince his opponents to let him win. That's the kind of strategy the 'magician of words' will do.

I turn back towards my table. My opponents are handing me the small fishing rod. Oh, that's right. I'm playing the fishing game. I take the fishing rod from them.

It's an easy win for me.

• • • • • • • • • •

"Get back here, Mion!"

Keiichi shouts at Mion. Near the end of the final round, Mion suddenly stopped the game. This resulted in there being no winner.

"Sorry, Kei-chan. I have to go to work now!"

And just like in that other world, Mion stopped the game because of her work.

I've seen this scene before. I was afraid of what was about to come. Hanyuu was scared, too.

The store owner gave all of us consolation prizes, except for Mion. She didn't get one because she's a member of his family.

Keiichi pulls his prize out of the bag.

"What the heck is this?!"

It's a small doll. This doll is an expensive looking gorgeous one. It's the best one...

Satoko, Rena, and Mion are all staring at it. It looks adorable in my eyes, too.

"Aha ha ha! Kei-chan got the one that fits him the least!"

Mion acts big and teases Keiichi, but I can tell that she wants the doll.

"This is pretty and cute... I admit that... But it's not really my type of toy."

"Yeah. People will think you're a pervert if you carry that thing around."

Keiichi doesn't want the doll. He's trying to decide who to give it to.

"Here. It's yours. You can have it."

He gives the doll to Rena.

Time stops for a while.

"Rika..."

Hanyuu doesn't need to tell me. It seems everything will turn out the same as that other world.

In that other world, Keiichi gave the doll to Rena, just like he did now. Because of that decision, Mion's twin sister, Shion, ended up killing us all. She tortured me to death in that world. The same situation occurred in a different world, too. I didn't want to be tortured. I had already given up on that world, so I left the stage.

That would make this the third time this has happened. Should I give up? Should I move on, and search for the next Hinamizawa?


	4. Chapter 3

『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni』

Yukidomarishi-hen

{Chapter 3}

Rena was rubbing the doll against her blushing face. Keiichi had a proud smile on his face, believing he made the right decision. Mion was hiding her true feelings toward the event by acting sarcastic. Satoko was just watching the whole event unfold. And me... I was in shock.

Even though I had seen this whole event two times before, I was still afraid of what would happen because of this. This world will end the same way as those two times.

Should I give up?

I must've looked upset. I saw everyone staring at me.

"Hey, Rika-chan?"

Keiichi was the first to speak up. Rena followed after.

"Are you okay? Are you?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry. Nipah~"

The very next moment, Rena was hugging me tightly. She seemed like she was going to take me home.

"Haaooo...! Sooo cute! I'm taking you home with me! I'm taking you home!"

Everyone laughed at Rena's reaction. She was able to make all of us happier when she acted like this. Even Mion looked less upset than earlier. However, I know she's actually really sad on the inside.

"See you later, guys!"

Mion waved to us as she hurriedly rode her bike off to work.

Keiichi's stomach rumbles.

"Eheh... I guess I'm kind of hungry. You guys wanna get something to eat?"

"I'm sorry, Keiichi-kun. I'd love to, but I've got to cook dinner tonight!"

Rena apologizes to him.

"We can't do it either, Keiichi-san."

"Yeah. We've got to do some shopping before we go home."

"If we could we would, though."

Me and Satoko are also unable to join him. Keiichi doesn't look upset by this, though.

"That's okay. Maybe some other time. I guess I'll see you later, then."

Keiichi soon leaves as well.

"Goodbye, Satoko-chan, Rika-chan!"

Rena smiles at us as she rides her bike away. The look in her eye tells me that she will probably kiss the doll goodnight, tonight.

"Come on, Rika. We got to get going, too."

Satoko hurries me along.

• • • • • • • • • •

After shopping, we head straight for our house.

I couldn't get my mind off of what happened today. Keiichi gave the doll to Rena. Mion will eventually tell Shion about the situation, and everything will follow after that. Shion will end up killing us.

Fate has already been decided, and I haven't even spent a day in this world.

Should I just give up on this Hinamizawa?

• • • • • • • • • •

"Rika... What are you going to do?"

Hanyuu questions me later that night.

I sit near the window, a glass of wine in my hand. I like drinking wine, but Hanyuu hates it. Hanyuu can't eat or drink anything. However, because our senses our linked, she can taste what I consume. Whenever she annoys me, I purposely get drunk to shut her up.

"This Hinamizawa is doomed. I should move on to the next Hinamizawa."

"Rika..."

I place the glass of wine down, and walk into the kitchen. There, on the counter, is a large knife. I pick up the knife, and point it towards my neck.

All I have to do is end it. I can leave this world before the tragedy begins. I don't want to live in a world like this. I already know what's going to happen. What's the point in living in a world that's destined to have a bad end?

I don't want to live in this Hinamizawa. I will go search for the next Hinamizawa.

I move the knife closer to my neck...

At that moment, I hear a scream. I shift my gaze to the source of the scream. That's when I see Satoko. She's standing there, staring in horror at the sight before her eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni』

Yukidomarishi-hen

{Chapter 4}

~ Houjou Satoko's POV ~

I scream loudly. What was this that I was seeing?!

In front of my eyes, I saw my best friend Rika... with a knife aimed at her neck...!

"R-Rika!"

I cry out to her.

"S-Satoko..."

We stare at each other. Both of us are shocked, but probably for two different reasons. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Why would Rika do something like this?!

Tears soaked my face. What was she thinking?! I couldn't believe my best friend would ever try to commit suicide!

Rika drops the knife.

"Satoko..."

Rika tries to speak to me, but it seems as if she couldn't think of anything to say.

"Why... Why would you... try to commit suicide...?"

I couldn't help but cry while asking her.

Rika hesitates for a moment... Then she opens her mouth.

"Satoko... Don't tell anyone about this."

"R-Rika...?"

"Don't be sad. It was just a stupid mistake. I won't do this again."

She doesn't sound like the Rika I know. Who is this person who looks just like her, but isn't her? Who is this Not-Rika?

"Who... Who are you...?"

I couldn't help but ask her. She smiles at me before speaking.

"Mi-. I am Furude Rika. Nipah~"

Her voice sounds normal now... but... This can't be Rika...! This isn't the Rika I know!

"Don't cry, Satoko. I'm okay! Just go back to bed. I promise I'll still be here when you wake up."

I can't listen to this person. Whoever they are... it isn't Rika! But if it isn't Rika... then who is it?

This Not-Rika starts speaking to me in Rika's voice.

"I might have been possessed for a moment. But now I'm me again! Nipah~!"

This person sounds exactly like Rika. They look like her, too. And now they're acting like her?!

Maybe this really is Rika...

I try talking to her.

"Rika...?"

"What is it, Satoko?"

"Are you really you?"

"Satoko. Of course I'm me. Don't worry."

She keeps telling me not to worry, but how can I relax after seeing her with that knife?!

"..."

I'm speechless. I don't know what to do.

• • • • • • • • • •

For the rest of the night, I couldn't sleep. I stayed awake, thinking about what happened.

My best friend tried to commit suicide... She stopped when she saw me...

What if I...didn't wake up in time?

I look towards Rika. She's sleeping now. She looks peaceful, even after that whole event earlier.

Who was that Not-Rika I saw? Was that really my best friend?

...Maybe I shouldn't think about this too much. I can't relax, but I should get some sleep.

I shut my eyes. The sight before me is nothing but darkness. I can't get my mind off of what happened. We were all having fun today, but tonight...

I wonder what's wrong with Rika?


	6. Chapter 5

『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni』

Yukidomarishi-hen

{Chapter 5}

~ Maebara Keiichi's POV ~

When I look at the clock, I see that it's five minutes past the time I'm supposed to meet Rena. She's probably on her way over here to pick me up. I guess there's no reason to leave now. She'll be here soon enough.

I can't help but think about yesterday. Rika-chan looked upset or something when I gave Rena the doll... Now that I think about it, Rika-chan was staring at the doll, too. Did she want it? If she did, she should've just asked.

I hear the doorbell ring.

When I open the door, I am immediately greeted with a smile.

"Good morning, Keiichi-kun!"

It's Rena.

"Good morning."

I leave my house, and begin running down the road. I see Rena chasing behind me, trying to keep up.

"Slow down, Keiichi-kun!"

I'll play with her a little bit.

I call after her while running.

"Hehehe... Come on, Rena! If you don't hurry up, I'll leave you behind!"

"No! Keiichi-kun!"

"I'll definitely leave you behind!"

"Why are you so mean?! Why?!"

I come to a stop. Rena slows down to a walk, and comes towards me.

Okay. I'll try turning around.

I turn around, and look Rena in the eye.

"Relax. Of course I wouldn't leave you behind. I'll wait for you. I'll wait forever."

"What? Forever? Haoo..."

Rena blushes up. Success!

I gently rub her head.

• • • • • • • • • •

Me and Rena arrive at the schoolhouse. We walk down the hallway towards the classroom.

Just as I'm about to open the door, I stop. I notice something strange. No... It can't be...

There's no trap.

Satoko always has a trap ready for me, but today, there's nothing. It's just a normal doorway.

I turn my head to look at Rena. She sees it, too.

"I wonder why there's no trap today? I wonder?"

"I don't know, Rena. Something doesn't seem right."

I open the door and step into the classroom...

...Nothing happens.

I shift my gaze toward Satoko's desk. She's sitting there with a strange expression on her face. She almost looks scared.

I walk over to Rika-chan and whisper in her ear.

"Hey, Rika-chan. Do you know what's wrong with Satoko?"

"She saw something very scary last night. I would like if you wouldn't ask about it. Okay, Keiichi?"

"..."

I remain speechless. I want to help Satoko. I don't like seeing my friends upset.

"Keiichi?"

Rika-chan calls my name. She wants me to agree to her request.

"...Yeah."

I look back at Satoko. I wish I could help her...

Satoko...

• • • • • • • • • •

Throughout the day, I couldn't help but worry about Satoko. She didn't seem to be doing well today.

At lunch time, she barely ate anything. And during P.E., she didn't play with any of us...

Rika-chan said that she had seen something scary last night... I wonder what she saw? It must have been something awful.

When the day ended, Satoko immediately left the school and went home. Rika-chan followed behind her.

• • • • • • • • • •

Me, Rena, and Mion walk home together. By the looks on their faces, I can tell we are all thinking the same thing. We are all worried about Satoko.

"I wonder... what's going on with Satoko...?"

I ask myself this question, but I guess I accidentally said it out loud.

"I hope she's okay... I hope..."

Rena speaks first.

Mion notices the sad looks on our faces, and tries to cheer us up a little by joking around.

"She's probably going through a change. After all, at her age-"

"Mii-chan! That's not something you should talk about in front of boys!"

"Aha ha ha ha!"

Rena interrupts Mion, but she just laughs it off. However, neither me nor Rena laugh with her. It's kind of sad. Mion's just trying to cheer us up, but we can't get our minds off of Satoko.

What was it that she saw? I really want to know.


	7. TIP 1

『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni』

Yukidomarishi-hen

{TIP 1}

The phone rings.

I pick up the phone and speak into it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Shion!"

My twin sister answers on the other end of the line. Her voice sounds like she's got something important to tell me.

"Hey, sis! How's everything going?"

"Well..."

Mion hesitates.

"What's wrong, Mion?"

"Something happened... with Satoko..."

Satoko...?!

Satoshi-kun asked me to take care of Satoko before he disappeared. I'm not supposed to let anything bad happen to her. If something bad happened to her, Satoshi-kun would never forgive me.

"What happened with Satoko?!"

"I don't really know for sure, but today, she looked kind of scared. I don't what scared her, though."

"That doesn't sound good. Maybe I should transfer to your school so I can look after her."

"Would you? She needs someone to make her happy again."

"Okay. I will."

"Oh, and there's something else, too..."

"What is it, sis?"

"Well... Yesterday... All of us were having our club at Uncle Yoshirou's toy store. In the end, he gave everyone but me a prize. The best one was in Kei-chan's bag..."

"And you wanted it, didn't you?"

"Yes... It was an expensive looking gorgeous doll, and I really wanted it. But..."

I hear Mion tear up. She starts to cry.

"...Kei-chan didn't give it to me... He gave it to Rena..."

He gave Rena a doll? I want a doll from Satoshi-kun...

Satoshi-kun... Where are you...?


	8. Chapter 6

『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni』

Yukidomarishi-hen

{Chapter 6}

~ Furude Rika's POV ~

Satoko is sleeping now. But, she was upset all day long. She was afraid.

She witnessed my suicide attempt. Of course she would be scared. She's probably thinking that I might try to kill myself again. I told her I wouldn't, but I guess she doesn't believe me.

Poor Satoko...

I look at the glass of wine in my hands. The color almost looks like blood in this darkness.

Blood... That reminds me. I don't have a very long time left before I'm murdered...

I've only spent two days in this world, and things are already starting to go wrong.

Keiichi gave the doll to Rena. This was the decision that caused Sonozaki Shion to kill us in previous worlds.

Along with that, Satoko is starting to change. She saw me trying to leave this Hinamizawa. I hope I can help her feel better before something terrible happens to her.

I take a sip from my glass of wine.

"Au au au..."

I can hear Hanyuu whimpering. She doesn't like it when I drink wine. If I get drunk, so does she.

"Hanyuu."

I call her attention.

"Rika?"

"You saw what happened. Do you think there's a chance we could still survive past June of Shouwa 58?"

"Au... I don't know for sure. But you should watch out for Shion and Satoko..."

"You don't need to tell me that."

"Au au au..."

Her whimpering is starting to annoy me.

I take another sip of wine to shut her up. Then, I continue speaking.

"Satoko saw me last night. She's afraid that I'll try to kill myself again. As for Shion, she's going to suffer from the Hinamizawa Syndrome. When that time comes, what should I do?"

"..."

Hanyuu doesn't answer me. It's clear that she doesn't know how to respond. She doesn't know what I should do.

"...I don't want to have to die..."

"Rika...?"

I hear another voice. It's not Hanyuu's. I turn my head to look at who said my name.

It was Satoko.

She probably got woken up by my conversation with Hanyuu. However, she can't see nor hear Hanyuu.

"What did you mean, Rika? Are you going to die?"

"Don't worry, Satoko. I'm not going to die. I'm just talking to myself. Nipah~"

"Rika..."

"I told you not to worry. Everything's going to be fine. Go back to sleep."

"...Okay..."

Satoko closes her eyes and falls asleep.

I sip my wine while looking out the window.

"Au..."

Once again, I hear Hanyuu whimpering. It's annoying me.

"Shut up."

I tell Hanyuu exactly what I want her to do.

"Au au auau auuu..."

She whimpers even more. I can't take it.

I move away from the window, taking my wine with me. I go over to the kitchen, and get out a box of spicy food. Then, I grab a pair of chopsticks.

I begin eating the food very fast. Hanyuu's face turns completely red from the spiciness.

"Au au au au! H-H-H-H-Hot! It's so hot!"

"Shut up."

I tell her once more.

I grab my glass of wine, and take a big sip. Hanyuu's face changes from red to purple as she falls to the floor.

"You're so annoying."

I say this to her as she finally shuts up.

I continue drinking the wine until I empty the glass. I feel my face heat up a bit from blushing.

If I had to take a guess, I would say that I'm drunk. It's not a big deal. This isn't the first time I've gotten drunk.

The world around me distorts a little. It's getting hard to tell where everything is.

I walk over to my bed on the floor. I wobble as I step. I feel like I'm going to fall.

Just then, my vision goes black. I hear a loud thud as my body hits something.

I don't have any reason to get up. I can't see where I am, so if I got up, I would probably break something on accident.

I decide to stay where I am. But... Where am I? I know I'm in my house, but I don't know what I fell on.

I guess I'll find out in the morning.

I close my eyes, though the vision I see doesn't change. Everything is still black.

I slowly drift to sleep.


	9. Chapter 7

『Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni』

Yukidomarishi-hen

{Chapter 7}

Color returns to the world around me.

It's morning.

My head hurts a little. I don't remember much of what happened last night. What I do know, is that at some point, I ended up where I am now.

I'm laying on my stomach. My head is facing the window. My chest is on my bed. My legs... are on top of Satoko.

I don't quite understand what happened last night, but I guess I must have tripped over Satoko. I'm surprised I didn't wake her up.

I stand up carefully, so I don't wake up Satoko. Then, I go into the kitchen, and prepare today's lunches.

My lunchbox and Satoko's lunchbox are always packed with the same thing as each other. Usually it's just leftovers from the previous night's dinner.

While packing our lunches, I notice Satoko starting to wake up.

She rubs her eyes as she speaks to me.

"...R-Rika...?"

"Mi-. Good morning."

"Did something happen last night? I almost felt like something fell on me..."

"You were just dreaming. Come on, you need to take your injection before we go to school."

I grab a small container, and walk over to Satoko.

Satoko has a disease, and she needs to take a couple injections every day so it won't progress. Satoko doesn't know about the disease, though. I always tell her that the injections are nutrient shots.

I open the container. Inside is a syringe that holds the medicine for the disease. The disease in incurable, but with these shots, it helps prevent it from progressing any further.

I hand the syringe to Satoko. She takes it from me, then she lifts her shirt up to reveal her belly.

She injects the needle into her belly.

"I don't understand why I have to take these nutrient shots."

Satoko complains about the injections as usual.

• • • • • • • • • •

Me and Satoko arrive at the school early.

We always get here before any of the other club members. This gives Satoko time to set up a trap for Keiichi.

Satoko and Keiichi seem to fight a lot, but they actually get along great. Keiichi is sort of like an older brother to Satoko, since her real brother disappeared last year.

"And... done!"

I hear Satoko announce the completion of her trap.

It's an elaborate trap, as usual. An eraser is set up above the door. The door handle is covered with tape and thumbtacks. A rope is tied around the entryway, and an ink stone is placed on the ground.

"Let's see Keiichi-san get past this! Ohohoho!"

"You should watch out, Satoko. Keiichi might get past you this time."

"Hey! Whose side are you on, anyways?!"

Satoko acts upset by my comment, but I know that she's not actually mad.

After a while, the door slams open, causing the eraser to fall to the floor without hitting its target.

Keiichi is standing on the other side of the doorway. He's smiling proudly, happy that he finally got past Satoko's trap.

He steps into the classroom...

However, he didn't notice the rope trap around the entrance. He trips and falls, right towards the inkstone.

Satoko laughs as Keiichi falls right into the last trap.

Just then, Keiichi twists his body a bit. He manages to avoid the inkstone at the last second, but he still hits the ground, landing on his shoulder.

Rena and Mion watch the whole event from outside the doorway.

The looks on each of their faces show that they're both worried about Keiichi.

He did all he could to avoid the inkstone, but he still got hurt.

I can't help but worry about him myself.

Even Satoko looks concerned.

Keiichi slowly stands up, holding his shoulder.

Rena and Mion rush to his side.

"Keiichi-kun! Are you okay? Are you?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure, Kei-chan? You landed pretty badly..."

"I said don't worry, you guys! I'm fine. I'll tell you what. If it gets any worse, then I'll go to the nurse's office. Alright?"

Mion and Rena both hesitate to answer, but they soon agree.

"Anyways guys, your biggest concern shouldn't be me. It should be these little things you set up, Satoko!"

"Where is your proof that this was my doing?"

"Are you kidding?! You're the only one who could pull off pranks like these!"

"They're not pranks! I'd like for you to call them 'traps'!"

Satoko and Keiichi argue with each other.

Even though Satoko teases Keiichi a lot, she's actually sweet and nice.

Keiichi needs to see that. I bet it would make Satoko a whole lot happier if he did.

I walk over to Keiichi, and tug on his shirt.

He turns to look at me.

"Hm? What is it, Rika-chan?"

I stand on my toes, and reach as high as I can. My hand just barely manages to touch the top of his head.

I rub his head.

"This will make the pain go away. Nipah~"

Keiichi seems a little confused by my actions, but he doesn't mind it too much.

"We should probably remove the traps before Chie-sensei gets here."

Mion reminds us of Satoko's traps.

All of us work together to get rid of the traps.

Shortly afterward, Chie-sensei comes walking into the room.

"Good morning class. We have a new student today."

New student? This never happened in any of the other worlds.

Who could the new student be?

We all turn to face the new student as they enter the room.

Everyone of us are surprised when we realize who it is...

...It's Sonozaki Shion.


End file.
